


Wouldn't change a thing

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4x04, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Foreshadowing, Gen, Implied Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04, because Bellamy Blake is my favorite puppy to kick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: In which Bellamy tries to distract Kane by doing what he does best: telling a story.Missing conversation between Kane and Bellamy after they're imprisoned byKing Roan.





	

Despite popular opinion, Bellamy doesn't like being thrown into dungeons.

 

He drops to the straw-covered floor in his and Kane’s cell with a grunt. His body aches, but Bellamy is aware that it’s nothing compared to what could have been: just a few cuts and bruises from when the Az warriors attacked him and Ronny. 

 

Ronny had been a friend on the Ark, witty and unobtrusive, always offering to share his lunch when Bellamy didn’t bring any to the training rooms. Even after Bellamy got demoted he offered to spend time with him, gave him some of the good rations peacekeepers got. Not that anything had any sort of meaning for Bellamy at the time. Now he wishes he could've told him how much his friendship had helped him during that horrible year after his whole world had been wrenched from his hands. Now it's too late. Ronny has been slaughtered like an animal by fucking  _Echo –_ and why does he keep expecting her to stop betraying him?

 It feels like everything he touches, everything he cares about, he ends up destroying.

 

Bellamy looks at Kane, slumped against the wall. He looks like he’s about to tear his hair out and Bellamy isn’t sure he can handle the chancellor breaking down on him.

 

Not right now when his brain keeps supplying him with awful worst-case-scenarios: of Octavia not managing to warn Arkadia before Azgeda marches on the camp; of Octavia ditching them all together to fight alongside Indra and trikru; of the twisted corpses of Clarke and his friends...

 

Him and Kane both need a distraction, so he does what he’s always done in this cases: he starts talking.

 

Back on the Ark, when O and he were alone, cold, hungry and breathing the thin air of their quarters, he told her stories of great warriors; of brave princesses. Her favorites were always his adventures in the marketplace, where he got to fight against bullies and mythological creatures alike. Thinking of those happy times, curled in his bunk, with the lights off to help her get used to the darkness of her hiding place in the floor, strokes the ache in his chest he’s starting to get used to feeling. Clarke said O would eventually forgive him; that they would mend their relationship. But being told she’s safe isn’t the same as _seeing_ it with his own eyes. Being told she’ll forgive him isn’t the same as _knowing_.

 

“I had to get a girlfriend once”, he says. 

 

Kane frowns at him and Bellamy feels his cheeks heating with embarrassment.

 

“When?” Kane asks after a moment, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

 

“Back on the Ark,” he runs his tongue over his teeth. “Octavia was eleven. Tall, for her age, but so thin.” there is a small sad smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Kane is watching him closer now, but Bellamy is lost in childhood memories and doesn't notice. 

 

“It was all Mr. Finch’s fault, really. The nosy bastard. He moved to the living-pod next to ours after our previous neighbor died. One day, out of the blue, he told me he kept hearing a girl talking in our pod. He said he had seen a dark-haired girl sitting on my bed once when mom was leaving our quarters. So I told him I had a girlfriend.”

 

Kane huffs something like a laugh. Which in their situation, Bellamy counts as a victory. “Did he buy it?”

 

“Not for a second, so I needed a girlfriend ASAP yet knew no one whom I could ask.” Bellamy’s crooked smile is self-deprecating at best and Kane feels something twist in his gut. 

 

“Surely there were girls your age you could woo.”

 

“Sure. There were. But I didn’t know any. I had cultivated a reputation as shut-in and weirdo. I spent all my free time either in the Archives, trying to come across some new stories to entertain O or at home, with her under the pretense of helping my mom with her sewing."

 

“What did you do?” asks Kane with what feels like genuine interest. 

 

“Her name was Greta Flanagan. Another Archive-rat like me. We weren’t friends, hadn’t even spoken to each other at all. We just read together, sometimes. I figured I just need to have her be around our pod a few times for Mr. Finch to see her.”

 

Bellamy looks up at Kane. “As you can imagine it nearly ended in disaster when Mr. Finch asked us how long we’d been going out and I told him it had been two years. Thank god she didn’t say anything to his face, but she was so pissed she punched me in the throat and told me in not-unclear terms how much of a creep I was. That was probably the shortest relationship I’ve ever been in.”

 

Kane watches as Bellamy’s face twists in raw pain and doesn’t need to ask to know he’s thinking about Gina. He racks his brain for something to say. “How did you solve the problem of your neighbor hearing your sister?”

 

“I sealed off the ventilation shaft that connected our living spaces.”

 

“But... That would have cut the oxygen level in your pod in a 20%.”

 

“We had been living on half rations for twelve years. I figured we could live on half oxygen as well.”

 

“Dear God.”

 

“I am only glad O managed to develop OK after all.”

 

Kane stares at him some more, his face unreadable and Bellamy feels suddenly self-conscious. He sifts on the floor and plays with the manacles he’s in. 

 

“I am sorry,” says Kane, all earnest, and kind of sad. “For everything you had to go through...”

 

Bellamy frowns at him. “I wouldn’t change a minute of it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was unbeta'd. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
